Historias de un ayer no muy lejano
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: Nunca he tenido grandes historias que relatar. Mis mayores hazañas se remontan a la impresionante capacidad para realizar tareas de granja. Sin embargo, no todo es tan malo como creen. He aquí un fragmento de recuerdo. Preciado, importante, atesorado por siempre.


**Historias de un ayer no muy lejano**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hajime Isayama, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora: **

El presente fanfic está basado en el capítulo 52 del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin. Si leen el manga, espero que lo sepan disfrutar aunque sea un poco. De lo contrario, quizá deban tener algo de "cuidado" por la mínima cantidad de spoilers.

Aaskdjfaksdfjsf (?) siento que no escribo de SnK hace mucho y me creo que estoy un poco oxidada. De paso, pido disculpas si el presente personaje llega a salirme un poco _OoC _porque nunca antes me he atrevido a manejarlo.

**Agradecimiento: **

Como siempre, porque lo considero muy importante, a mi querida editora: Misha

Tan hermosa que es ella, siempre está ayudándome y brindándome sugerencias con estas cositas.

* * *

Nunca he tenido grandes historias que relatar. Mis mayores hazañas se remontan a la impresionante capacidad para realizar tareas de granja. Aunque, por supuesto, me gustaría alardear un poco de mi habilidad para sanar.

Así es; soy la mejor sanando heridas y cuidando de animales.

¿A que se esperaban algo mucho más "impresionante", no es así?

Bien, lo lamento. Como he dicho antes, todos mis relatos se basan en una sencilla vida de campo.

Sin embargo… No fue la mejor parte de ella. De hecho, considero que varias personas llegarían a la conclusión de que una vida así apesta. Una niña de noble corazón y radiante sonrisa no debería recibir tales peripecias de manos de Dios. Pero no todo fue malo, puedo asegurárselos con una mano sobre mi pecho.

He aquí un fragmento de recuerdo, de los que he atesorado con todo mi corazón desde la primera vez.

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de verano.

Mis ojos reflejaban las siluetas de los otros niños que jugaban en la cercanía. Parecían divertirse tanto que incluso me producía un poco de curiosidad el ser partícipe de un grupo tan animado como ese.

Pero sabía perfectamente que si osaba acercarme un metro en su dirección, las piedras no tardarían en llegar.

Acaricié la parte superior de mi cabeza con cuidado. Sentí una leve punzada sobre esta. La última vez que lo intenté, pues… Ya saben, esa me alcanzó de lleno y ni cuatro días habían acabado por completo con el dolor.

Recogí el balde vacío del suelo, lo sujeté con ambas manos y echándoles una última mirada al resto de chiquillos, salí corriendo en dirección a los establos. Cerca existía un pequeño pozo repleto de agua, podía limpiarme con esta.

Con un poco del brillante líquido lavé mi cara y manos. Me sorprendió bastante la cantidad de tierra que había acumulado después del almuerzo.

¿Dónde me metí exactamente?

Rememoré con paciencia… ¡Ah, por supuesto! Una bandada de pollitos amarillos necesitaba una amiga que los alimentara y cuidara. No hace mucho su madre fue servida en la fuente de la sopa durante la cena. Sentía tanto cariño por aquellas diminutas aves que no temía las futuras reprimendas respecto al "porqué debía dejar de ensuciarme la ropa".

Sí, a los abuelos solo les importaba aquello.

A los pollitos no. Su triste piar me acompañó el resto del día, resonando en mi cabeza como una cruel sinfonía.

Mañana los vería de nuevo con maíz molido y listones para decorar sus cuellos, punto final.

* * *

Mi atención fue devuelta al deplorable estado que lucía ese día. Mejillas y rodillas repletas de tierra; la falda a medio rasgar y llena de coloridos parches en los bordes (Aunque en lo personal me gustaba eso); mi cuerpo entero parecía un monumento a la porquería, sin contar con mi cabello, que simulaba un montón de trigo como el de la parte trasera.

Formé varias muecas, manteniendo la mirada fija en mi propio reflejo sobre la parte superior del agua. Era bastante divertido hacerlo, me provocaba deseos de reír con leves carcajadas. Tan gracioso que mi mente proyectó imágenes de mis familiares realizando lo mismo y sus deteriorados rostros fueron totalmente épicos.

Lástima que nunca los vería, en realidad.

Para ese momento, mis manos resbalaron lento, desde mis pómulos, pasando por mi cuello y tórax, hasta posicionarse sobre mis piernas. Se quedaron ahí, colgadas como trapos viejos.

Lo había recordado. Aquel sentimiento de soledad. Era tan oscuro ahí dentro.

Lastimaba un punto concreto, como una herida abierta a la que continúas introduciéndole algún dedo, expandiéndola más.

Estoy casi segura de que mi expresión no era nada agradable. Mis ojos desbordaban frías lágrimas, una tras otra, que caían sobre el pasto verde y se adherían como rocío matutino a un par de hojas.

Si bien esto era mi culpa, saberlo también hería mi corazón de manera inexplicable.

La frialdad de otro verano sola se hacía presente, una vez más. Ya no existía remedio alguno, tendría que aprender a lidiar con el sufrimiento la pequeña eternidad que me quedara por recorrer.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi, con atención desmesurada nunca antes utilizada. Era, de hecho, la primera vez que mis cinco sentidos se centraban con coordinación.

Enjugué mis lágrimas, frotándome los ojos con ambos puños.

Dejando todo de lado, porque sinceramente lo había olvidado, me escabullí con agilidad entre los arbustos más cercanos y terminé por esconderme entre sus apacibles ramas.

Ahí, frente a la guarida perfecta, estaba mi madre.

* * *

Observarla me producía cierta calma, por alguna razón. Por supuesto, esto sucedía cuando ella no se percataba de mi presencia. A decir verdad, creo que siempre fue mejor así.

Ahora es cuando esta "historia" tiene un lapso feliz para ella, para los pollitos…

Para mí.

Tal cual lo hacía día tras día, mi mamá sujetaba entre sus manos piezas literarias de calibre. Entendí eso cuando la necesidad me llevó a leer todos los libros que dejó cuando se fue. Este momento no era para menos; con un atardecer tan esplendoroso como el que se alzaba en el cielo, el retrato de lo siguiente hubiera valido la pena, sin remordimientos.

El leve temblor de los labios de mi madre.

Los extremos de su boca curvándose con sutileza hacia arriba.

Sus blancos dientes casi imperceptibles tras la carnosidad.

De claros ojos azules, brillando como un par de estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

La mano derecha doblada con la delicadeza de una dama sobre el mentón. Enigmática, trata de ocultar algo que amaría mostrar.

Esa resultó ser la bella manera en la que mamá sonreía.

* * *

Mis propios ojos no me obedecían y tampoco despegaban la vista de ese digno cuadro para enmarcar.

Aún cuando un par de ramas lastimaban mis descubiertas piernas y brazos, jamás cambié de expresión.

Estaba embelesada.

Maravillada.

Cautivada.

Impresionada.

Mamá cambió de página, apagando la luz que produjo hace un par de segundos atrás y continuando con el rápido movimiento de sus órbitas, según las líneas escritas en el libro.

Por mi parte, yo, Historia Reiss, hundí mi rostro entre las manos. Perdí movilidad en mi cuerpo, encogiéndome poco a poco sobre el espacio que ocupaba y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Lloraba otra vez. Pero el sentimiento era una de las cosas más placenteras que he sentido nunca.

Estaba llorando de felicidad.

Una breve y concisa frase atravesó mi mente. Sé que era verdad aquel entonces, sé que madre jamás lo hubiera aceptado y peor sentido hacia mí.

Mientras escuchaba en la lejanía el dulce canto de un grupo de pollitos amarillos, marchando alegremente sobre el césped, las siguientes palabras se grabaron en mi cerebro:

"_Te quiero, mamá". _


End file.
